


Жди меня

by Smai_lick_94



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smai_lick_94/pseuds/Smai_lick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан дальнего плавания возвращается домой. Что ждёт его там?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жди меня

Жди меня, и я вернусь.  
Только очень жди,  
Жди, когда наводят грусть  
Желтые дожди,  
Жди, когда снега метут,  
Жди, когда жара,  
Жди, когда других не ждут,  
Позабыв вчера.  
Жди, когда из дальних мест  
Писем не придет,  
Жди, когда уж надоест  
Всем, кто вместе ждет.

К. М. Симонов

 

 

Рэндальф шёл по булыжной мостовой, подставляя палящим солнечным лучам обветренное, обгоревшее лицо. Он направлялся домой – в свой забытый Богом домишко, который никогда не вызывал в нём никаких положительных чувств. Море, и только море было его стихией. Увольнение же на берег, особенно такое длительное, как предстояло на этот раз - было настоящей каторгой, и мужчина был зол. Год, целый год на берегу. Вдали от океана. Вдали от корабля, команды. 

Дорога круто повернула влево, уводя Рэндальфа с главной улицы города. Города? Да нет, городишки, ютящегося на склонах горы, нависшей над мелкой бухтой. Ад на Земле. Зловонный воздух, насквозь пропитанный отходами и тухлой рыбой, грязные, кривые улочки, петляющие между домов, прилепившихся друг к другу, словно ласточкины гнёзда. Грязные босые дети, так и норовящие залезть в карман зазевавшемуся прохожему. Тёмные трактиры с заплёванными деревянными столами, в которых тошно даже дышать – не то что есть. Шлюхи на каждом углу, готовые лечь под первого же изголодавшегося по омежке моряка. Шум, гам, склочные старые омеги, торгующие вонючей рыбой, нищие, шарлатаны, калеки, пьяные моряки, истосковавшиеся по ветру в лицо и свирепой буре в открытом океане. Портовый город во всей красе своих грязно-серых и коричневых тонов. Рэндальфа передёрнуло от отвращения, когда он окинул взглядом череду замызганных домов с узкими грязными окнами. Он упрямо шагал вперёд, стараясь не обращать внимания на подмигивающих ему гулящих омег. Единственная цель была - добраться, наконец, до дома. Но и эта перспектива вызывала в альфе глухое раздражение. Что хорошего ждёт его дома? Муж? О, ему было шестнадцать, кажется, когда они виделись в последний раз. С тех пор прошло три года, и Рэндальф не был уверен в том, что его омега не подался в местные проститутки. Они жили вместе всего пару месяцев после свадьбы, а потом - длительное плаванье, три года в море. Неужели он станет ждать мужа, которого почти не знает? Вряд ли. Рэндальф не сомневался, что дома его ждёт пустота. Никакой еды, запустение... В общем, всё как всегда. До женитьбы он всегда возвращался в пустой дом, правда, ненадолго. Большую часть своей жизни он провёл в море и не любил свой домик, старый и запущенный. Хуже может быть только одно - если его муж, как и все в этом городе замужние омеги, превратился в нелицеприятную развалину - толстую, дряблую, брюзгливую, истеричную, держащую мужа под каблуком. "Хозяин дома". Такие неплохо ведут хозяйство, растят злобных попрошаек, помыкают мужьями и пьют, заливая вином мужнино долгое отсутствие. Рано постаревшие, больные, нечистоплотные, вечно пахнущие кухней, копотью и помоями. Омеги, вынужденные брать хозяйство в свои руки, выполняющие тяжёлую работу альф, огрубевшие, охамевшие и утратившие всё своё природное очарование. Печальная участь бедноты – терять человеческое лицо, борясь с невзгодами жизни.

Сам того не заметив, Рэндальф оказался перед своим домом. Однако заходить внутрь его не тянуло, и он, окинув своё жилище мимолётным взглядом, пошёл дальше, поднимаясь в гору, чтобы с высоты посмотреть на море, паруса и волны. Крутая тропинка петляла между валунами и приземистым кустарником, уводя его всё дальше наверх. Он остановился на небольшом выступе, круто обрывающемся в нескольких шагах от него, и с тоской всмотрелся в горизонт. Целый год он не выйдет в море, не ощутит солёных брызг на своей коже, не вступит в схватку за корабль со свирепой бурей. Тоскливо сердцу моряка на суше, вдали от тягот и радостей плавания. Однако усталость давала о себе знать, и Рэнд решил спускаться к своей лачуге. Осторожно ступая по крутой горной тропе, он, наконец, добрался до низа и торопливым шагом направился к дому. Остановившись на мгновение перед входом, он толкнул дверь и вошёл. В коридоре было темно, и он на ощупь повесил плащ на гвоздь. Скинув сапоги, он прошёл в комнату и замер. В ней было светло. Свечи не горели, но свет лился из открытых окон. Яркий солнечный свет заливал комнату, в центре которой стоял стол с небогатым, но всё-таки сытным и горячим обедом. И совсем не пахло плесенью и затхлостью, напротив, воздух был свеж и чист. Альфа удивлённо оглядывал изменения, произошедшие с его жилищем, когда уловил запах, примешивающийся к запаху свежего воздуха. Сладкий запах омеги. Его омеги. 

Из соседней комнаты вышел юноша с тяжёлым подносом в руках и замер, глядя на Рэндальфа.

– Мило... Это ты? – альфа недоверчиво рассматривал смутно знакомое лицо.

Омега улыбнулся:

– А кого же ты ожидал увидеть? Я, конечно.

Мило поставил поднос на стол и подошёл к мужу, не решаясь обнять или хотя бы прикоснуться. Он доставал Рэндальфу только до плеча, поэтому смотрел снизу вверх большими глазами цвета шоколада. 

– Садись, поешь, ты ведь голоден, – омега улыбнулся и отошёл, позволяя Рэндальфу пройти к столу.

Тот сел за стол, дождался, пока муж положит ему еды и нальёт вина, и с аппетитом принялся за обед. Однако вскоре он заметил, что Мило стоит в стороне.

– Почему ты не ешь сам, Мило?

– Я не хочу. Это всё тебе.

– Ну, хотя бы посиди со мной. Раз уж ты здесь.

– А где ещё мне быть? – удивился омега, присаживаясь рядом.

– Не буду кривить душой. Я не думал, что ты меня дождёшься. Три года – срок немалый. Я бы понял, если бы ты ушёл.

В глазах юноши сверкнули слёзы обиды, но он ответил твёрдо:

– Я и не собирался уходить. Ты мой муж, и я обязан ждать тебя.

Рэндальф взглянул на мужа исподлобья. Хорошенький. Он был совсем ребёнком три года назад, теперь же стал красивым омегой: стройный, невысокий, с каштановыми волосами до лопаток, собранными в хвостик, с правильными чертами лица и приятным мягким голосом. Что ж, можно считать это везением. Хотя ещё неизвестно, во что он превратится после родов. Кстати об этом.

– Мило, ты не понёс от меня в прошлый раз?

– Нет, я был слишком мал. У меня даже не было тогда течек.

– Понятно. Это мы исправим. А сейчас садись – расскажи мне, как ты живёшь без меня. Я вижу, дом в порядке. Никогда он так не выглядел.

– Ну, я подумал, что раз уж я здесь живу, то нужно кое-что поменять. Ты не против?

– Я тут почти не бываю, поэтому мне не важно. Продолжай.

– На те деньги, которые мне выдавали за твою службу, я нанял рабочих и они поменяли кровлю - теперь с крыши не капает. Кое-что подкрасили, подлатали. Теперь тут можно жить.

– А ты молодец, – альфа был удивлён деловитостью этого мальчишки. – Надо же, с умом деньги тратишь.

– А сколько ты пробудешь здесь? – Мило пропустил комплимент мимо ушей.

– Год.

– Так долго?

– Что, не рад? – Рэндальф зло сощурился, глядя мужу в глаза.

– Да нет, напротив. Мне тут скучно одному.

– Ничего, родишь – будет весело, – мрачно констатировал альфа.

Когда Рэндальф доел, Мило быстро убрал со стола и ушёл в соседнюю комнату. Вернувшись через несколько минут, он сказал:

– Иди, я приготовил тебе ванну. Ты, наверное, устал.

У альфы аж пропал дар речи. Ванну? Неужели горячую? Он мечтал об этом так долго... Буркнув "спасибо", он прошагал в соседнюю комнату и увидел длинный деревянный ушат, наполненный водой, над которым клубился пар. Горячая вода...

Скинув быстро одежду, Рэндальф опустился в воду, откинул голову и блаженно прикрыл глаза. А этот мальчишка знает, как ухаживать за уставшим мужем... Молодец.

Рэндальф почти заснул, когда ощутил, что его кожи коснулось что-то мягкое. Тёплые руки гладили уставшие плечи, разминали, надавливали, расслабляли. Альфа почувствовал, что буквально растекается воском в руках своего омежки. Он так и сидел, закрыв глаза и подставляясь под движения ласковых мягких рук. Когда с мытьём было покончено, Мило принёс откуда-то большое полотенце, которого раньше в запущенной хибаре никогда не наблюдалось, подал чистую одежду и отправил мужа спать.

Проснувшись, Рэндальф обнаружил, что уже темно, а омега сидит рядом с постелью и старательно штопает при свете одной свечи порванную во время плавания одежду.

– Мило, сколько времени? 

– Уже за полночь. Ты долго проспал. Есть будешь?

– Да. А ты чего не ложишься?

– Ждал, когда ты проснёшься. Ты же есть захочешь.

– Хм. Спасибо.

Альфе была непривычна взявшаяся непонятно откуда забота. Было приятно, что кто-то ухаживает, кормит, следит за порядком и чистотой в доме. Рэнд прошёл в соседнюю комнату, которая служила столовой, и сел за стол, наблюдая, как омега крутится вокруг него, подавая ужин. На свежую голову альфа подметил множество изменений в комнате, замечать которые днём просто не было сил. На окнах появились чистые занавески, босые ноги грел пушистый ковёр, который, скорее всего, стоил немало денег, посуда сверкала чистотой, как и всё кругом. А сам омежка был одет скромно, но со вкусом. "Деньги на тряпьё не тратит" – с уважением отметил про себя альфа.

Наконец, ужин стоял на столе. Рэндальф принялся есть, и омега на этот раз присоединился к нему, сев по правую руку и периодически подливая вина в стакан.

– Где ты раздобыл такое хорошее вино?

– Купил к твоему приезду. Весь город ещё за несколько дней трещал о прибытии твоего корабля. 

– Спасибо. Это непривычно – что дома кто-то ждёт.

– Привыкай, – Мило пожал плечами, отпивая из своего стакана воду.

– А вина ты не хочешь? – альфа протянул мужу свой стакан.

– Нет, спасибо. Я лучше воду.

– Ты меня удивляешь.

– Чем это?

– Ты не такой, как все местные омеги. Почему?

– А чем я отличаюсь?

– Ты не пьёшь вино, тратишь деньги исключительно на хозяйство, держишь дом в чистоте и сам хорошо выглядишь. И ты ждал меня три года, хотя никто в твоей ситуации бы этого не делал.

– Меня так воспитали. Разве это не долг омеги – содержать в чистоте дом?

– Кажется, ты слеп. Ты просто не видишь, что творится кругом. Ты совсем не такой, как остальные. 

– Давай не будем об этом. Ладно? 

Мило торопливо убрал со стола и на несколько минут пропал на кухне, потом вернулся в комнату, где Рэндальф уже закурил трубку, и тихо произнёс:

– Ну... пойдём?

Альфа молча встал и направился в спальню, Мило тихо ступал за ним. Погасив свет, они оба разделись и легли. Оба чувствовали какую-то неловкость: по сути, они были чужими друг другу людьми.

– Спокойной ночи? – вопросительно шепнул омега.

– Спокойной, – буркнул Рэндальф, повернувшись к мужу спиной.

***

 

Недели потекли вяло и сонливо. Мило крутился по хозяйству, а Рэндальф всё глубже и глубже погружался в депрессию, связанную с "торчанием на суше", как он это называл. Однако помогать своему омеге по хозяйству он не отказывался - всё же чувствовал благодарность за тёплое отношение. Видя, как чахнет его супруг, Мило придумал, чем поднимать ему настроение - по вечерам они садились в грубые кресла перед камином, и омега читал вслух книги, принесённые им с рынка в большом количестве. Альфа сначала лишь неодобрительно фыркал такой затее, но постепенно начал увлекаться, и иногда даже читал вслух сам, пока Мило готовил еду или занимался шитьем или стиркой. 

Несколько месяцев прошло с возвращения Рэндальфа из плавания. Супруги спали в одной спальне, но так и не прикоснулись друг к другу ни разу. Тогда, три года назад, альфа, женившись на прелестном маленьком омежке, и не задумывался о том, что между ними должно быть что-то большее, чем просто половая связь. В этот раз он увидел не игрушку для развлечений, а заботливого и ласкового мужа, однако, чувства не спешили просыпаться в нём. Мило же, напротив, проникся к мужу уважением и доверием, а может даже и влюблённостью, только сам пока этого не осознавал. Свою заботливость и ласку он объяснял себе тем, что омега обязан заботиться о своём муже, даже если ничего к нему не испытывает. Однако зарождающееся чувство давало о себе знать всё чаще, всё сильнее, и омега стал засматриваться на мужа, любуясь его статной фигурой, закалённой встречным ветром и тяжёлой работой, его мужественными чертами лица, его суровым взглядом настоящего бойца, сильными руками, которые иногда так внезапно приходили на помощь, когда Мило не мог справиться с тяжёлой работой. Иногда юноша подолгу замирал, украдкой любуясь своим супругом, что, конечно, не укрылось от глаз Рэндальфа. Однажды альфа проснулся от того, что его омежка прижался к нему во сне и положил голову ему на плечо. Хмыкнув, мужчина приобнял юношу за плечи, внезапно ощутив, какой он хрупкий и худой. Неожиданная вспышка нежности и желания защитить побудила альфу прижать щуплое тельце к себе покрепче. Проснувшись наутро в медвежьих объятиях Рэнда, Мило очень застеснялся и, пряча раскрасневшееся лицо, ускользнул на кухню готовить завтрак. 

Вскоре и Рэндальф начал отмечать про себя, как красив его омега. Тонкие запястья, мелькавшие перед лицом мужчины, когда Мило подавал на стол, так и манили прижаться к ним губами, густые каштановые волосы пахли пряно и дурманяще, хрупкая фигура была словно создана для крепких, но бережных объятий. Всё чаще и чаще оба старались как бы невзначай прикоснуться друг к другу, всё чаще просыпались в обнимку, и становилось это всё привычнее. 

Однажды Рэндальф решил поделиться с мужем своей маленькой тайной – тем обрывом, с которого открывался дивный вид на море. Мило готовил завтрак, и Рэн, подойдя, положил руку ему на плечо. Омега обернулся, улыбаясь.

– Что?

– Пойдём, я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

– Прямо сейчас?

– Да. Идём за мной.

Рэнд вышел на знакомую тропинку и направился по ней наверх, а омега шёл, доверчиво опираясь на протянутую сильную руку. Добравшись до заветного выступа, мужчина остановился. Дул сильный ветер, и Мило крепко прижался к могучей груди супруга, взглянул ему в глаза.

– Я высоты очень боюсь... – его щёки покраснели.

– Не бойся, я держу тебя, – Рэндальф прижал его к себе покрепче, указал рукой на горизонт. – Посмотри туда.

Стояла ясная погода, и бухта вся искрилась, отражая солнечные лучи. Белые паруса мирно покачивались над волнами. У Мило захватило дыхание.

– Как красиво...

– Это моя душа. Вся моя жизнь – в море. Через несколько месяцев я уплыву, я буду далеко. А ты приходи сюда. Вспоминай обо мне, глядя на горизонт. Я это почувствую.

Альфа посмотрел в глаза мужа, наполненные слезами. Тихо шепнув "Обязательно", юноша прижался к губам Рэндальфа в поцелуе. 

Вечером, ложась спать, омега мимолётно коснулся губами колючей щеки и тихо произнёс:

– Доброй ночи.

Альфа молча сгрёб его в охапку и прижал к себе.

***

 

Время потекло незаметно. Рэндальф и Мило, охваченные новыми для себя чувствами, проводили вместе дни напролёт. Иногда они уходили далеко от грязного и смрадного города, находили всё новые и новые укромные местечки, где можно было укрыться от чужих глаз и остаться наедине. Альфа клал голову на колени юноши, и тот ласково перебирал смоляные пряди пальцами, иногда машинально заплетая их в косички, на что Рэнд беззлобно ворчал. Они уходили на целый день, валялись на траве, купались в чистых горных озёрах, лениво целовались, разморённые жарким августовским солнцем, по очереди читали книжку вслух. С удивлением Рэндальф обнаружил, что Мило ещё и подрабатывает – шьёт одежду на продажу, и долгими вечерами сидел с ним рядом, пока тот был занят. Они много разговаривали, узнавая друг о друге всё больше – три года назад они либо занимались сексом, либо альфа уходил на целые дни в город - в кабаки, где его ждала верная команда. Теперь же они разговаривали часами напролёт, и Рэнд относился к своему омеге всё с большей нежностью и уважением.

Осенью, когда похолодало, у Мило оказалось в два раза больше работы. Теперь не только нужно было всё время протапливать дом, чтобы не замёрзнуть ночью, но и без устали шить тёплую одежду, которую раскупали быстро. Омега уставал, и Рэндальф старался взять на себя как можно больше омежьих забот, кроме варки – это дело альфе доверять было нельзя ни в коем случае. Чего не умел – того не умел. Зато воду носил, камин топил и посуду мыл он исправно. А Мило знай себе орудовал иголкой, отрываясь только на то, чтобы покормить благоверного. В их маленьком доме поселился настоящий уют – с пушистыми коврами, пылающим огнём в камине, тёплым светом горящих свечей. Впервые в жизни Рэндальф понял, как это прекрасно - находиться дома, рядом с близким человеком.

В один из таких уютных вечеров альфа читал Мило, пока тот занимался шитьём. Подкинув в камин пару поленьев, мужчина подошёл к юноше сзади, обнял, прижимаясь щекой к щеке, взял его за хрупкие запястья, заставляя выпустить из рук работу, и прижал к губам пальцы, исколотые иголкой. Мило зажмурился и привалился спиной к надёжной широкой груди. Чуть повернув голову, встретил губами губы мужа, и тот ласково ответил на поцелуй.

– Мне так хорошо с тобой, Рэнд. Очень хорошо.

– Я очень рад, мой маленький. Мне с тобой тоже хорошо.

Мужчина подхватил юношу на руки, бережно прижимая к себе, и направился в сторону спальни. Мило обнимал мужа за шею, прижавшись лбом к его щеке. Опустив свою драгоценную ношу на постель, Рэндальф улёгся рядом. Омежка застенчиво заглянул в глаза любимому и потянулся за поцелуем, который мужчина не замедлил ему подарить. Они целовались несколько минут, потом альфа принялся расстёгивать мелкие пуговицы на рубашке юноши, покрывая мелкими страстными поцелуями открывающиеся участки кожи. Уделил особое внимание ключицам, потом соскользнул губами ниже и лизнул возбуждённо торчащий маленький розовый сосок. Мило крупно вздрогнул и вцепился пальцами в волосы партнёра, что, однако, не остановило мужчину ни на минуту. Уделив должное внимание соскам, альфа проложил влажную дорожку поцелуев к пупку, а потом, освободив хрупкое тело от ненужных сейчас штанов, обхватил губами головку члена. Мило запрокинул голову, сжимая кулаки так, что ногти оставили следы на мягкой ладони. Неторопливо и со знанием дела альфа принялся терзать мужа сладкими ласками, доводя до оргазма. Когда юноша заметался на постели, задвигал бёдрами навстречу губам, альфа с садистской улыбкой отстранился и быстро разделся. Мило лежал на постели раскрасневшийся, возбуждённый, с блестящими глазами и бесстыдно раскинутыми в стороны ногами. Рэндальф аж облизнулся, глядя на это совершенство, целиком и полностью принадлежащее ему. Удобно устроившись сверху, он медленно проник в извивающееся от нетерпения тело – сразу до конца. Мило со всей силы сдавил широкие плечи пальцами, обхватил Рэнда ногами, позволяя проникнуть ещё глубже. Рэндальф сразу взял резкий и быстрый темп, вызывая у омежки громкие страстные охи и ахи. Продержавшись в таком темпе несколько минут, оба кончили, крепко сжимая друг друга в объятиях. Дав юноше передышку в несколько минут, однако не вынимая из него члена, мужчина начал двигаться вновь, на этот раз неторопливо, растягивая удовольствие. Мило стонал протяжно и как-то жалобно, а Рэндальф только стискивал крепче зубы. Потеряв счёт времени, они забылись и не уловили, когда размеренный плавный темп вновь стал хаотичным и рваным. Чувствуя, что оргазм уже близко, альфа подхватил безвольное тело и, на мгновение выйдя из него, перевернул на живот и снова резко проник внутрь, ощущая, как набухает узел в основании его члена. Мило жалобно вскрикнул, когда ощутил более сильное давление внутри, но Рэндальф осыпал нежными поцелуями плечи, отвлекая его, и вскоре обоих накрыл новый оргазм.

Спустя несколько часов они, оба измотанные, заснули. Мило лежал спиной к Рэнду, свернувшись в клубочек, а тот крепко обнимал его со спины, уткнувшись лицом во влажный от пота затылок. 

 

***

Несколько месяцев спустя.

 

Рэндальф проснулся рано в прекрасном настроении. Сегодня он снова отправится в море! Долгожданный момент встречи с родной стихией. Однако была и ложка дёгтя в бочке мёда – не хотелось оставлять беременного Мило одного. Но альфа был уверен, что его хрупкий снаружи, но сильный морально омежка прекрасно справится. Растопив камин, мужчина пошёл будить мужа. Тот спал на боку, подложив под щёку ладонь, и тихонько посапывал. Ласково погладив юношу по щеке, альфа прошептал:

– Милый, просыпайся, уже пора. Я должен буду скоро уйти. Давай, открывай глаза. Мой хороший, мой любимый, мой Мило, просыпайся. 

Поддавшись на ласковые уговоры, Мило приоткрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

– Доброе утро.

– Доброе утро, моё ласковое солнце. Уже рассвело, я не могу опоздать.

Лицо омеги помрачнело, он тяжело вздохнул и с видимыми усилиями встал с постели, поддерживаемый мужем. Одевшись, он помчался греть завтрак, пока Рэндальф собирал на скорую руку свои нехитрые пожитки. Быстро поев, мужчина сам помыл посуду и подошёл к печальному Мило. Бережно обняв своего любимого, он зарылся пальцами в густые, растрёпанные с утра волосы, глубоко вдохнул их дурманящий запах. Юноша тихо заплакал, спрятав лицо на плече у мужа. Чуть отстранившись, Рэнд приподнял за подбородок лицо Мило и принялся сцеловывать слезинки со щёк и влажных ресниц.

– Ммм, ты солёный. Прямо как море. Ты и есть моё море – безгранично любимое, прекрасное, полное богатых даров, - он положил руку на круглый живот. – Я люблю тебя, мой Мило.

– Я люблю тебя, Рэндальф. Мы оба любим, – он улыбнулся сквозь слёзы. – Я и наш с тобой малыш.

Взяв лицо Мило в ладони, Рэнд прижался к его губам в нежном, трепетном поцелуе. Потом встал на колени и, обращаясь к животу, а вернее, к его маленькому обитателю, произнёс:

– Тебя я тоже люблю, маленькое сокровище.

Поднявшись с колен, Рэндальф последний раз коротко поцеловал снова плачущего омежку и прошептал, целуя его руки:

– Я уплываю всего на три месяца. Не плачь, мой ангел, только не плачь, это совсем недолго. К этому времени малыш уже появится на свет. Предупреди лекаря, чтобы он готов был выехать к тебе в любую минуту на последних сроках, пошли к нему соседского мальчишку, как только почувствуешь, что начались схватки. Я знаю, знаю, что уже тебе говорил, но ты сделай, как я тебе говорю.

– Сделаю, – послушно кивнул головой Мило.

– Моя умничка. Жди меня, Мило. Слышишь? Жди меня. Я вернусь скорее, чем тебе кажется. А ты главное жди. Не ходи пока на обрыв, тебе сейчас нельзя забираться так высоко. Но ты смотри на море откуда-нибудь из другого места, смотри – и я почувствую. 

Мило только кивал головой и всхлипывал. Вдруг, резко сняв с шеи подвеску на кожаном шнурке, он накинул её на шею мужа.

– Ты только не снимай её, ладно? Не снимай, пока не вернёшься ко мне.

– Ни за что не сниму, моя радость. Ни за что. Мне пора идти. Прошу тебя, не плачь. Хорошо? Мы встретимся скоро. 

– До встречи, любимый, – Мило всё никак не хотел отпускать руку мужа.

– Улыбнись мне. Улыбнись на прощание.

Лицо юноши озарилось светлой улыбкой, и мужчина улыбнулся ему в ответ.

– Я люблю тебя. Жди меня. Ждите оба. И я вернусь.

– Я люблю тебя... Люблю... – шепнул Мило уже вслед мужчине.

Он долго стоял у раскрытой двери, прислонившись головой к косяку, и смотрел на удаляющуюся фигуру. Уже почти вне поля видимости фигура развернулась и помахала рукой. Мило тоже махнул рукой и понуро поплёлся в дом, когда Рэндальф окончательно скрылся из виду. 

Это прощание было совсем иным, чем предыдущее. В тот раз Рэндальф просто собрался, поел и, бросив напоследок "Прощай", бодрым шагом направился к пристани. Теперь же юноша счастливо улыбался, всё ещё чувствуя ласковые прикосновения и поцелуи, слышал тихий шёпот.

Рэндальф же, уже стоя на палубе своего корабля, улыбался не менее счастливо. Он знал, что в этот раз вернётся в уютный и родной дом, где его будет ждать самое дорогое существо на земле. Нет, два дорогих существа. И альфа, бросив прощальный взгляд на удаляющийся берег, шепнул ещё раз, словно надеясь, что ветер донесёт его слова до Мило: "Жди меня, любимый".


End file.
